De-Fanged
by twinArachnids
Summary: Humanstuck! Sollux happens to be a 308 year old vampire with a crush on a vampire hunter, things don't look too good for him, but he hopes that after this encounter that things might actually turn around, maybe for good, or worse. Erisol.
1. Chapter 1

You don't fully understand Eridan, all you know is that he is more dangerous than anyone else you have come across in your lifetime, which honestly, is way past its initial due date, but it won't go out naturally.

You happen to be a 308 year old vampire from London, England who moved to the United States about two centuries ago, around the time this town you live in was made. You left your hometown behind, everything you knew to live here. You needed a new start, you needed to forget about before the bite that poisoned and cursed you, and just pretend you've been like this your entire life.

Eridan Ampora is a vampire hunter who comes from a well-known family to vampires, one to be feared and when one of the members tries to hunt you, you should cower in fear and just beg, even though it wouldn't do much good. Most of the other vampires you know, one being a very loud Karkat Vantas, told you this. He's about fifty years older than you and has lived around here for a long time, longer than the Ampora vampire hunting family business started. The whole thing, you found out, started with Dualscar's father. Nobody in the vampire realm knows Dualscar's actual name, so that's what you all call him.

The boy who is seventeen years old, which is how old you were when you got bitten and changed into a vampire, was a strong believer in what his father did. He wouldn't even look at a vampire, even if they weren't bothering or harassing anyone, and shoot them and try to kill the vampire. Vampire hunters were actually only supposed to kill those who harmed the living since some went to blood banks and took out bags of blood to drink. Because of this, all vampires in the area of an Ampora that is hiding out always has to be on their toes and their senses top-notch or else they might get slaughtered for just accidently flashing fangs or something like that.

The problem? You happened to be crushing on him, hard. You really didn't want to, but you couldn't help it. He wasn't too hard on the eyes and you just wanted to tell him what you thought of him. You knew that even though rejection would suck, him finding out you're a vampire and killing you on the spot would be much worse. You didn't want either to happen, so you kept your brace-filled mouth shut as you watch him.

You're not really watching him though, the only thing you're doing is talking to him over the internet. This way he doesn't know you're a vampire and you can get to contact him and even talk to him without the worry of your fangs flashing. Good, just how you wanted it, even though you did want to hug him.

The two of you happened to have met on a gaming site and exchanged Skypes. You never told him where you live, only your name, Sollux. Not even a last name, even though you knew by his profile picture he was one of the infamous Amproas. You didn't have a picture of yourself on your profile picture, just a picture of a TARDIS since you happened to like Doctor Who and have been watching it since it started up a long time ago. He watched it too, and that was mostly what your conversations happened to be about, not much, but they were nice.

That's actually what you are doing right now, messaging Eridan about how your day was pretty damn boring and that you wished he wouldn't fall asleep on the laptop because he had messaged you just three seconds ago that he was very tired because of his job. Even though he never has told you his job, you know what it is, and you're not too keen on it. Actually, the exact opposite of liking it is what you truly feel about it.

You run a hand through your dark blond hair, fixing your glasses on your freckled nose as you typed out a response that you would be right back. You needed to feed, and tonight you would hunt. He said okay, and that he needed to sleep and he said good bye to you as you did to him, the two of you also sending each other good nights over Skype before he signed out, as well as you right after he happened to go offline.

Tying up your shoes, you made sure your glasses were clean before heading out the door, your ears and eyes wide open and alert to catch the sounds of prey.

As you strolled down the road, you saw a woman, maybe around age 34, walking down the sidewalk alone in the middle of the night. There were rumors around that there happened to be vampires, but she most not believe so, because really, why else would she take a chance of walking home alone while nobody was awake?

You didn't even dwell on that subject before you flash-stepped behind her, wrapping your arms around her oddly not curvy waist and laid your lips near her ear. Did she have sideburns? "Hey, you know you really shouldn't be out here, it'th dangerouth you know." You told her, and as your fangs scraped her neck and you were thinking about how odd it was that she wasn't screaming, you got your answer.

That answer happened to be a dagger to your side, and you hissed, retreating back and yanking the now bloodied dagger from your side to see it wasn't a woman, it was a wig on a guy. It wasn't just a guy, you wouldn't have cared then, but it was Eridan fucking Ampora. "W-what're you doin' out here, bloodsuckin' scum?" He scowled at you, and fuck you wished you hadn't attacked him in that costume, this was not good.

"Fucking hell, Eridan." You spat out, hissing as your body already started to heal itself from the dagger wound. "Can't you jutht leave me the fuck alone?" Even though you doubted that, you still can't help but try and edge him on a bit. It was then his eyes widened. Oh shit that's right you two have voice-chatted a few times before, so he definitely knows the sound of your voice, you really don't think many people know more than one or two people who lisp.

"S-Sollux?" You can see the fear on his face and the shocked look in his eyes. You two had grown rather close on the internet, and you only nodded, feeling the wound already stopping its bleeding and was already halfway healed. "Holy shit... you're a wampire? W-why the fuck didn't you tell me you little shit!" So he was pissed, you happened to be expecting that. He only sighed. "Listen, I'm patchin' you the hell up, but you hawe some explainin' to do, mister." Oh dear fuck he sounded like a mother, but he did help you heal, making sure your wound was completely gone before you two decided to talk about this whole entire thing, even if you didn't want to and just wanted to go run home and ignore this day forever.


	2. Chapter 2

You never wanted Eridan to find out like this, but you actually never wanted him to find out at all. "So all this damn time you'we just been hidin' the fact that you're a filthy, dirty wampire since w-we've been talkin' to each other!?" Boy did he sound more than pissed, enraged even. You knew he would be pissed, you two were close and he just found out one of his best friends (you aren't assuming, he has told you you're one of his best friends) is a vampire, something he despises and is supposed to kill.

You just giggled lightly. "Mhmm, I am. I never told you becauthe I fucking knew who you were and I knew you would kill me if you got the chanthe to when we firtht thtarted talking to each other." It was really that simple, actually.

Eridan looked torn. You knew he didn't have many friends from your late-night discussions and he never wanted to lose you because you were one of his best friends, one of his few friends, and he would make sure you were okay before he knew about your little toothy secret. Now, you're not so sure he is willing to keep you safe anymore or just turn around and do the exact opposite, slaughter you. All he seems to do is sigh. "W-why the fuck did this hawe to happen to me..." Trailing off, he looked around the area to see if there was anyone, and you almost ran away, fuck, you should have run away with how he was looking around, but you didn't.

That was highly stupid of you, because even though he was, and you still like to think is, your friend, he is supposed to kill creatures like you, and you're not so sure if he wants to continue with what he should do because of his job, or forget all about that and let you off the hook.

When you feel a needle in your shoulder, you realize you waited too long to think as the world around you spun as you fell to the ground, blacking out, hearing the heavy footsteps of Eridan approach you.


	3. Chapter 3

When you finally wake up, you're tied up to a bed, strong ropes holding you down because you're damn well sure since Eridan is a vampire hunter that he knows how strong one can be. Even though you tugged and pulled at the ropes binding you down, you couldn't get loose no matter how hard you tried. Sulking after that, you groaned. Whatever he had in mind probably wasn't a very good thing for you.

You didn't even have much time to think about it as he came into the room that you could only assume was Eridan's bedroom. It was purple, most of it anyways, with white, black, and gold accents everywhere. It wasn't sore on the eyes; it was actually sort of elegant, in a way. Your thoughts continued to stray until he snapped open his window, causing a sliver of sunlight to hit your pale skin, making you scream and writhe in pain under the bindings. "Now-w, now-w, Sol. Calm dow-wn it's not like the fuckin' sun w-will kill ya- oh. That's right, it w-will." He had on a devilish smirk as you snarled and bared your long, lethal fangs at him, hoping to scare him, but it didn't work, all it earned for your little struggles was a stupid chuckle. Fucking dick. "Poor fuckin' wampire, don't like the sun now-w do ya'? Too bad, I finally think I can run a few-w, erm, experiments on a wampire 'cause let's face it, hunters don't alw-ways know-w everythin'." You had a bit of a crush on him before, but now that was all gone. Yep, Sollux Captor, you've fallen for a douchebag, good work.

With a roll of your eyes interrupted by more pain on your body from the little sunlight that was hitting it, you manage to flip him off. "And what might thothe few ekthperimentth be?" You just hope they're not too bad, or at least that they'll be quick and painless, because really, you didn't want to be tortured like you committed some crime.

All that could be heard was his laughter, Eridan's sick, twisted laughter that wasn't the cute little endearing chuckle or giggle you had heard before, this was one was full of not-so-bright implications for the near future, all of them involving you in some way, shape, or form. "Ah it's nothin' to w-worry 'bout, Sol. Nothin' at all." Didn't seem like it was nothing to worry about, actually, it seemed like just the opposite of that.

You don't trust that look on his face as he parades over to you like he knows just how powerful he is, how much stronger he is than you in this state and you want to wipe that smug look off of his face. But you also wanted to kiss it away. Hey, just because of all this you somehow still don't hate him... yet. You wish you could.

It was horrible to think that he was already getting so excited for something that would mean bringing pain on to you. You wished for the opposite, or at least the reverse where you two could hug and him getting all excited, but it seems it won't happen. All he wants to do is to kill you, and all he sees you as is a pesky vampire of which he can now finally do away with. You growl up at him as he looks over you, baring your sharp fangs at him even though you know he's not scared of you. "Back the fuck off." You hissed up at him, trying to get him to buzz off and go away. He only sits beside you, running a hand through your hair and fuck if you don't melt at the gentle touch of it, shutting your eyes and imagining you were safe and he was protecting you. You really are head-over-heels for him, aren't you?

"These w-won't be so bad, Sol. If ya' relax through, I promise ya'." Hah, like you wanted to trust him, you knew just how dangerous he was, and that he really did want to hurt you as much as he possibly could. You can't trust him, he hunts and kills your kind, and even though he is, was, your friend, you still shouldn't even trust him as far as you could throw him. You honestly didn't want to relax, this would be nothing but hurt and you know it. It was an Ampora you were dealing with, so it would only make sense for him to hurt you in every single way possible.

And yet... yet you still had that stupid crush on him like a fool. What a way to go, getting hurt, scarred, and possibly even tortured and killed by the guy you have a crush on. You really hope you're the only one with this problem because it is horrible. Truly horrible, not even close to anything else less worse off. You sigh as he started scratching your head gently, you can't help it, you're melting at the very feeling of him doing this to you, and as soon as you're aware of it you try and stop because no, no if you're already starting to relax it's not good.

You don't even get a chance to think more about it when you feel a needle prick your arm. Luckily for you, you're fine with needles and have no issues with having him take some of your own blood out of you. It would replace itself shortly, anyways. He continued petting and loving on your head as he drew the needle out of you, looking at the blood he took. "Good, good ewerythin' seems ta' look good." He sounded like a doctor, honestly. Opening your eyes, you caught a glimpse of him putting your blood in a jar and labeling it, but you couldn't read it since it was at an awkward angle to read from where the asshole had you tied up.

Oh how you wish you could break from the bonds and go home, forgetting this night ever happened. But it didn't seem like it, did it?

Next thing you know he has a hand fucking _rubbing_ at your crotch like he was trying to make you pop a pants tent. "Alright, now-w just relax, since ya' still hawe yer ow-wn blood 'm sure you can still get a boner, right, Sol?" Oh that little shit. Your face flushed as he continued, and it worked, you know it did, you could feel your dick getting hard and you could see the smirk on his face at finding this out. He squeezed it, making you gasp and shiver. Did he really not know vampires could still get aroused or was he doing this just to mess with you? He squeezed you again just to make you cry out and whine for more, or to stop, you aren't really sure.

"You're likin' this, aren't you ya' sick fuck?" No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No you were not liking this (oh who were you kidding). You couldn't, it was sick and twisted and he was doing this just to see your reactions for his stupid experiments. He finally got a moan from you and you realize why, he had ditched your pants and boxers and was sucking you off. Oh, well... You aren't sure what to think about that, but before long you're screaming his name and wishing he was doing this out of anything else than because of his stupid experiments. You release in his mouth and he spits it out, also putting it in a jar. Ugh, it disgusts you, you feel used and he just tucks you away, not caring how over sensitive you are. You feel gross, betrayed, and all he does is continue to type away on a tablet he has had out for who knows long, you just noticed it. Not even a hug or anything, just patting your head a few times before not even paying attention to you anymore.

It has had to be hours since he had even looked at you, he still knew you were there by your raised breathing and your chest moving up and down. He still sickened you, he was only doing this because he wanted to treat you like some lab rat and you aren't ready for it, nor will you ever be. It's a horrible thing to think about, how your crush just sucked you off only because he had to so he could learn more about your species. You want to attack him but you can't, the ropes are holding you back.

"Alright, now just let me do this, Sol." He grabbed a gun and loaded it. Oh shit. He aimed and before long you were shot in the head, blood pooling around you and your skull cracking loud in the quiet room. Your brain was damaged. The bullet shot right through it and was currently a bloody mess on the floor. You could hear him reloading the gun again and you felt more pain, more bullets shoot through your torso, arms, and legs, even your face and it was making you scream. You were bleeding out and even bones were hit, a sickening crack sometimes filling the air that was drowning in your screams.

You knew you were crying, tears rolling down your cheeks and mixing with the blood that was splattered all over you like a horrible paint job. You cried out for him to stop and he didn't, only shooting you more and more until finally it stopped. It stopped and you tried to speak, but blood, your own blood, poured from your mouth and onto your chest like a waterfall. It was horrible, you felt betrayed, you wanted him to hold you but he only sat back and even had a video camera running to capture this and look at it closer later.

Bleeding more and more, you started to pass out. You couldn't die from this, they were regular bullets. One shot through your olive colored eye, making it pop and bleed down your face. You sobbed, wanting him to hold you, but all you could do was choke up more blood over your stained red body until you passed out.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Alright this is only M because of the few points where it's gore and has a bit of sexual shit so yeah :I


	4. Chapter 4

When you finally wake up, you're whining. All you feel is the shame from who knows how long ago. You don't want to face the facts that you're still tied up, but you are and there's nothing you can do about it.

He had been watching you, you know it. Who are you fooling, he's still watching you like you're about to burst at the seams, but you don't. You just lay there, starting to wake up from the blood loss you had when you had passed out. Your body replenished the blood of your own when you had been shot, but the rest, no. You needed blood, and your stomach was killing you and fuck you needed to feed.

By the time you fully opened your eyes, both fine as before, you saw his own eyes, his beautiful, violet eyes and you realized then and there that you still love him. You're disgusted with yourself, but you are. You're still in love with this bastard and you want to kiss him, hold him, anything that would be gentle and caring and kind. Even just nuzzle him, it would mean the world for you if you could.

Instead you're just tied up, his little personal lab rat.

"W-Well Sol, feelin' any better?" No shit, he had just fucking shot you so many times you lost count. He only chuckled at your pathetic whimper for attention, running a hand through your blond hair and fuck it you smiled. You leaned into his touch and smiled, not being able to help it. You had wanted a gentle touch since he stopped the other ones and as soon as he stopped this one you just wanted more again. You disgusted yourself, but at the same time you couldn't be less wrong. All you did was whimper for more attention, more gentle touches just to be brushed off so he could write something down in the tablet again.

He must have heard your stomach growl, because he looked at you, cocking one dark colored brow over his thick, stupidly adorable glasses. "You already w-want blood, monster?" That really hurt, when he called you a monster, but all you could do was nod. You were thirsty and your fangs itched to bury themselves into flesh that wasn't yours. Fuck, you're thinking about just sucking your own blood until you can get some, but you can't reach your arms with them tied down along with your chest and a few more places.

Eridan walked away and it was then you tried to once again escape. You really wanted to just run away and hide out in your home, maybe go somewhere else and see if some kind, understanding people would let you in. You remember meeting a sweet witch once who helped you with all of this vampire stuff a few days after you were cursed with it. She was kind, but she died long ago. You never forgot her, and you never will.

Your nose picked up on the smell before you even saw him, but you could hear his footsteps come closer. As soon as you saw what Eridan had you whined for it, hoping to get it without any trouble. He had two clear, plastic bags of blood for you to drink and he sat down right next to you, putting the bag near you.

When you went to grab it, it was just out of your reach and you could have sobbed. You were so hungry and here he was, teasing you with it. "Sol, you can get it if ya' do one simple thing for me, a'ight?" You suddenly have a bad feeling about this. You didn't want any trouble, you just wanted the bag for yourself and to drink it and get and feel stronger. This, on the other hand, wasn't what you had wanted, and never will.

Then again, since you were caught, the world has been against you, even more than usual. Why were you expecting a break now?

Maybe because you were one of his few friends, and maybe because you love him, and even though he has done all of this to you, you still hope that deep down, Eridan is covering up that he loves you too.

Oh who were you kidding?

Since your thoughts were currently flying through your brain at 500 miles per hour, you didn't even know what he was doing until you felt a gloved finger slide over your lips. It surprised you, and your eyes widened up at him, blinking curiously because why the hell was he doing this? "C'mon Sol, open up." You don't think you can trust him, but you do it anyways, opening your mouth for him to peer into, and to have a finger thrust in, running along your teeth, fangs, and even your tongue when he stops. You had briefly forgotten the little stub of a piercing you had in your tongue you got decades ago, and he looks like he had found it.

As soon as he touched it he rubbed his finger on and around it, looking into your agape mouth to see it was nothing but your piercing. He stopped then and went to your fangs, running a finger up one and when he was near the base of it, you shuddered. The base of a vampire's fangs were rather sensitive, and you whined when he gently pinched the base of your left fang, Eridan rolling his eyes. He knew fully well how sensitive they were, but you had a feeling that he was doing it to cause you pain.

You were wrong; soon he had another jar and placed it under your fangs. Oh fuck he was going to milk you like a fucking snake, wasn't he? You felt his hand run through your hair before pushing down on your head, having your fangs prick the top of the jar that was covered in what you guessed was some kind of rubber. It tasted horrible. "Sol this'll be quick, just let me get some a' your transformin' liquid out a' you an' then I'll giwe you yer blood." You groaned, but complied.

What he was talking about was a liquid stored in your fangs. Vampires could bite two ways, and you knew that. One way, the way that instincts of any vampire told them to do, was to use the transforming bite. It would allow the vampire to drink more blood at once than if it they were using the other way, and it would also turn their victim into a vampire, which is how you ended up a vampire, and so has every other vampire. It was stored above the fangs and would slide into the victim while a vampire drank.

The second way, which had to make vampires think about their bite, is one without the transforming liquid. Not many vampires did this unless they didn't want to turn their victim. It would take more time to drain their prey, but they wouldn't get cursed with changing into a vampire.

You knew how to cut off the transforming liquid since that lovely witch taught you, letting you practice before she let you bite and drink from her. She was your feeder after that, as long as you promised not to change her, you would feed on her until you were full, or at least until she stopped you. She had been your one source of blood for a few years before you moved to America.

Unlike many vampires around here, you didn't stick with your original home where you were bitten you had taken a boat to America centuries ago from England. You never really thought about staying here, maybe moving back one day would be a good idea.

Now, after this, you were definitely moving back. Sure you would probably move into a town beside London, but you weren't moving to your old town which hadn't been too far from Scotland. Sure, it would be horrible to leave Karkat, one of your own few friends, behind to move back to your home country, but you didn't want to stay where an Ampora could get you.

You had also heard about Eridan's past family. The Amporas were also from the UK, somewhere in Scotland and a few in Ireland. They had a large family business there with vampires, but most died out. He had told you the vampire problem there had been bad when they had visited for a ritual of some sort and the hunters there couldn't keep them all in line. You knew there weren't as many vampires in England, mostly Scotland since you had been there when you were a kid, and even after you were turned, seeing flashes of fangs as they would talk to others. You had thought nothing of it then.

The witch had also told you that she had known many vampires, and they weren't actually from Sollux's home country, they were from surrounding countries or just far away from her little town in what you think is Carlisle. You can't remember anymore. You didn't live near her; you had lived close to the border, about a 15 minute walk, that is. You had lived on a farm out of any towns you knew. It was peaceful.

You realized you were zoning out when the vampire hunter in the room with you currently smacked you over the head. "I thought you w-were hungry, Sol." He said, and oh yeah, you were, and after this you would get what you want, food. Well, at least one of the things you wanted. You let him press your head down again, letting your instincts take over and have your transforming liquid stored in your fangs trickle into the jar, Eridan massaging your head and humming. He had such a beautiful voice; you could listen to it all day and never grow tired. You wish he would sing for you, you've heard him hum and softly sing, and wow, it was beautiful, really.

It took a few minutes but soon he lifted the jar away from your fangs and patted you on the head a few times, giving you a blood packet and putting the jar on the counter beside his tablet. You finished the first one up quickly, staring up at him until he brought you the second one, letting you sink your sharp fangs in it until it was dry.

When you finished that one, he took the plastic bag away and you shut your mouth. You wished you could have had fresh blood, since that always tasted better, but that would have to do for now. Honestly, there was really no other way for you to get blood, so why would you complain? Besides, Eridan was right beside you, a hand was in your hair still and you smiled slightly. You don't think he noticed his hand was still there, or that you were smiling, since once again he was typing away on his tablet.

It didn't take long for him to take his hand out of your hair, and you frowned, hoping he would put it back, but he didn't end up doing something even remotely close to what you wanted. "Alright, Sol," He started talking to you, so you gave him all of your attention. "So far you're fine, you're a real help, you know-w that, right?" Well no shit, no other hunter had been this crazy as to capture a living, breathing (alright, maybe not living, really) vampire and watch them, do experiments and take samples on them. You're not sure why, but you think that it's a little odd nobody did this before now. Who knows if they have tried, but if they did, they were obviously not successful.

Eridan was leaning over you, and before you knew it he kissed your forehead. That made your cheeks flush and a stupid smile sketch out on your face. He... he kissed you. He kissed your forehead like a loving parent or even a partner. It made your stomach feel funny and you couldn't help but smile up at him. "Sleep, you'll need it." Sure he could have said 'sweet dreams' or something a little nicer, but it was what you could get, and you were just happy you at least got the kiss.

Before you drifted off to sleep, there was one thought in your head: what would you need energy for tomorrow?


	5. Chapter 5

What time is it? You honestly don't know, but someone is shaking you lightly. You groan and grumble but all that really gets past your lips is a whine and some more grumbling. "W-wake up, Sol." That's right, Eridan caught you a while ago. How long? You can't remember. You have had no way to keep track of time besides the clock that was at too much of an awkward angle to see.

Your eyes flutter open and he is right in your face. "Finally, asshole. Now-w, time to get up." Was he really serious? You couldn't exactly move well. But, when you look down, you see that your upper half is free. Well wasn't that a pleasant surprise?

Sitting up slowly, you hear your back crack a few times before you stretch your free arms. You yawn and stretch before realizing there is something around your left wrist. What the fuck? He must have seen you looking at it because he was quick to speak. "Curious, Sol? It's a shock bracelet, I know-w it w-won't kill ya', but it'll make you feel some pain. Don't w-want you runnin' off now-w do w-we?" He sickened you, but you nodded. You really didn't even want to think of what he would do to you if you managed to escape from the bonds, or at least from his view.

Eridan was already undoing the bindings on your legs, letting them free and helping you stand up. You cannot wrap your mind around why he is letting you stand up and walk around, even if he does have a shock bracelet on you. You thought he really wouldn't want to let his 'precious' little vampire go. Even if where he was going was right next to him wherever he was going. That probably sounded confusing. Whatever, you didn't care. You, of all things concerned here, were just happy to get out of the bindings if only to stretch and start to move around again.

The vampire hunter led you to a room, it happened to be the other's bedroom. It was violet almost all over with golden and black accents, even some fuchsia accents, and you blinked back. It was certainly large, that was for sure, but you wondered why he had brought you here. It wasn't even that suspicious looking, even to you. It just seemed like a normal bedroom anyone would sleep in. Nothing that said he needed you here.

But before your thoughts could get beyond that, you felt something slide into your arm, a needle, and soon you're passing out on the floor again, not even staying awake long enough to get a good look at what Eridan had.

With no idea what time it is, your eyes open and the first thing you notice is that you're bound again. But this time, it was to his bed, and you are naked. He completely stripped you of everything on you, shirt, pants, shoes, socks, even your boxers are lying in the clothes pile by the door.

Eridan is nowhere in sight and all you can hear is the pitter patter of the rain outside. You could move your neck. He had given you more freedom, just binding your arms above your head and your legs apart on the bed.

It was then you realized he was binding you to the bed with his sex toys. Who knew he was into bondage? Or maybe he wasn't and these were actual police handcuffs. You tried getting out of the cuffs' hold, but you couldn't even break them. Looks like you were stuck here, too.

You're not sure how long it has been until Eridan comes back, smiling when he sees you awake and staring back at his awaiting form, holding his tablet and a few of the samples he had taken from you earlier. He only grins wider as he sets those down, and takes out a book from the bookshelf on the left wall of the room from where you are tied up. Eridan pokes through it before taking a bottle of something, you think it read holy water, and sauntered over to you. "Looks like you're finally aw-wake, good." Eridan unscrewed the cap, of what you know now as holy water, and leaked a few drops on your chest, making your skin sizzle, smoke, and burn. It was antagonizing for you, it burned and you just wanted it all to stop, even though it was only a few drops.

You saw Eridan grin as he watched you squirm in your place, raising the bottle and dripping a few more drops on your forehead, having the burning, sizzling liquid trickle down your face and on to your nose and cheeks. You hissed at him, snarled and bared your fangs to try and intimidate him into stopping this torturous burning and harm to you.

He had a magnifying glass over where each, or most, drops met your skin, taking note on how it burned and fucking sizzled under the blessed water. You started to struggle a bit more, wanting out of the bindings before he pushed you back and smirked, stopping the dripping of the holy water. You could have sobbed in glee when you didn't feel the intense burning dripping and running over your naked body, but you didn't. Instead, you sighed and looked at him even more. His ass was something you kept going back to staring at because fuck you wanted to grope it, squeeze it and hear him shudder under your hands, your ministrations...

"Already horny again, Sol?" That voice broke through your thoughts. You realized what he said and looked down, seeing you were hard. You whined in shame as he looked you over, as if contemplating what he should do with you. "W-want me to do somethin' so you're not left to deal w-with it?" You were torn. Last time it felt fantastic, but you knew and still know it was only because he wanted more of you to run tests on. This time though, he was willingly asking... it made you whine and arch your hips up, your cock bobbing as you thought about his mouth around it again, how amazing it felt.

Your ears pick up him rummaging around for something, and when he turns around you notice the rubber glove he has on. Oh. Well, if that wasn't damaging to your self-confidence of trusting him with this you don't know what would. But, his gloved hand was on you in an instant, teasing your slit and massaging your balls as you whimpered with need at him. He wasn't even looking at you, just sloppily pumping you, rubbing the slit on the head and making quick work of it. Every now and then, between moans and mewls of pleasure that was being uttered from your mouth, you glanced at him, and most of those times, it looked like he had a look of disgust on his face, that getting you off, that seeing you like this was horrible, disgusting, something he never ever wanted to see again and that hurt, too.

Once again he put a hand in your hair, pumping you and just looking at your face, you could feel his eyes on your expressions, how you twitched and were constantly whining for something more, more intimate, something more loving than this. He didn't even kiss you, and soon enough you were already begging for release again, but this time, he didn't let you release into _anything_. He just stopped.

Feeling him move his hand away from your achingly hard dick, you begged to him with your eyes for him to finish, but he groaned. "Sol, my arm is tired and I personally don't fuckin' care if you w-want me to finish you. Finish yourself." All you could do was whine in need for him to touch you again. You couldn't help it, you couldn't move to do it yourself.

Well, that was what you thought until he let one of your hands go. As soon as it was free you grabbed your dick and started pumping, moaning into the air surrounding you as you finished yourself off, releasing all over your hand and your abdomen.

Eridan only laughed, bringing a towel over and cleaning you up, running another hand through your hair as he spoke. "Such a filthy creature, so low-w that he had t-!"

As he had been talking, your eyes had snapped open and you had become aware you had a hand and an arm still free, so you wrapped your thin hand around his throat and started to choke that bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

He was gasping, writhing under your grasp and you smirked. This was perfect, you had him now. You could feel his pulse race under your hand and you were once again hit with the realization that you are indeed still hungry.

You spat in his face and heard him squeak. "Lithten, let me the fuck go and I won't bite your thcrawny fucking head off." You were not going to joke around when it came to this shit. He had ticked and pissed you off one too many times to count, and you quite frankly were sick of it, even if he was a fine piece of ass.

"How-w about you let go a' me an' then w-we can forget you ewer did thi- ahh!" He hadn't been paying attention, and once you had noticed you brought his neck closer, sinking your fangs in as he uttered a moan of pain from those perfect lips of his. You wouldn't turn him. Maybe. You could threaten him that you would, but you're pretty sure it would only ruin the fun you wanted to have. You drained him of his blood and you could feel him start to panic.

A hand went down, your free one since you didn't need it anymore, running down his torso and even groping his ass, making him gasp and shiver. You weren't going to fool around with him, you were looking for something since you noticed the keyhole on your chains that were even right now currently keeping you up. Though, you do knead at his crotch, making him mewl and even whimper under your hand and fangs.

Your hand ran over one of his hips and into his pocket to fine- aha! The key, just what you were looking for! Your hand detached itself from Eridan's body and you started to undo the other chain that had you by the wrist, letting your other arm free as you bent over, your fangs still draining him as you undid your legs. You felt him getting weaker as your body climbed over his, and soon, he passed out.

Eridan still had some blood left in him that would soon multiply and get him kicking back into the waking world in no time, but for now, you let go, your tongue lapping at the wounds in his neck as you pulled your head back. You only had a short amount of time to get what you wanted to done, and you had no time to waste.

You booked it out of Eridan's room after you clothed yourself, seeing that it was dark out, and that it was only ten at night. Perfect, you had a lot of time then.

Running out the front door, you were sprinting down the street and across yards, hearing dogs bark at you as you did. It didn't take long, but you made it to your home, grabbing your laptop and immediately deleting Eridan's Skype contact. You were not about to risk him finding you again.

Packing your things as you waited for a website to load, you grabbing everything you needed and soon filled three bags. You still had a few more things to put in, like your phone, phone charger, laptop and its charger, a book or two, your tablet, tablet charger, and a few old family photos. Those were precious to you, and even though it'll take a lot of work going through everything to find them, it is completely worth it. You're not leaving those behind.

When your page loads, you scroll down the pages. Plane tickets to London, back to your home country. You would figure out about buying a place later, but you knew you just had to get out of there.

You looked for an airport that would sell tickets to leave at a certain time today, and you saw one. It was about an hour on foot from here, but it would do. Before buying them though, you went off in search of your pictures of your late family.

It took you about fifteen minutes, but you found them. You found all the pictures of your family and stuffed them in a bag along with everything else you needed beside your laptop itself. Looking back at the website, you signed out of everything after buying your ticket. The plane was scheduled to depart at 5:00am, it was currently 10:15pm. You had a lot of time.

Shutting down your laptop, you grabbed your bags and all your cash (which quite frankly, is a fuck-ton) and headed out your door, shutting everything off, emptying the fridge, and everything else, locking the door and stuffing your keys in your backpack's smallest pocket where your phone and its charger were.

You were walking for about twenty minutes before you were in a large city, the largest city of the state you were in. You saw a taxi and called it over, climbing in and telling him you wanted to go to the Rose Garden airport, and he said alright, driving you there in silence.

It took about ten minutes when you got there; you paid him and made sure you had everything, each and every little thing you brought, meaning your four bags, and leaving the taxi, entering the bright airport. You already go to get in the line, not wanting to possibly miss your flight.

Once you were all checked out, your bags were checked, and you bought your ticket, you were boarding the plane with ten minutes to spare. The line had been long, that, and you had stopped down at McDonald's before this, so you were full and already relaxing into the seat of the plane. You couldn't wait to finally get out of this country and away from Eridan. No doubt he was probably awake right now, wondering what had happened, even checking for fangs and looking everywhere around town for you since you ran away.

Your own fangs were still visible, but you didn't think much about it since normal people didn't seem to care. You pulled out one of your books that you brought along in the one bag they let you keep, which was also with your computer, tablet, pictures, and all the chargers and your cash, all of it too. You soon heard the pilot ask everyone to strap in, and you did, settling down as the plane started to take off, taking you and the rest of its passengers to London, England.


End file.
